Revenge is Sweeter
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Victor and Victoria were cousins. When his life got worse, he turned to her for comfort. Then, things turned for the worse. Victoria didn't see her 'big brother' for years, until they ran into each other again in New York City...
1. Preface

**Revenge Is Sweeter**

**Twilight/X-Men crossover**

**AU**

**Summary: Victor Creed was Victoria's cousin. When his life got worse, he turned to her for comfort. Then, things took a turn for the worse. Victoria never saw her 'almost big brother' for years, until they ran into each other in New York City...**

**Preface**

She snuck down the stairs as she always had. Victor had been her 'big brother' of sorts for years now. When she'd first met him, when she was only a toddler, he appeared human. When his mutation manifested, his parents refused to acknowledge his existence. Victoria did. She loved her 'big brother' and knew in what time she'd be there, she'd have to take care of him.

"Victor? I'm here" she said softly into the darkness, her wide little eyes peering around the basement.

"Thanks Victoria" Victor said, taking the food from her hands and starting to eat.

She sat down on his blanket, "Are you okay?"

"Nope. Just as usual" he grumbled.

"I'm thirteen" she protested, "You can tell me anything. Maybe it'll make you feel better."

He chuckled, "They're being the same abusive bastards they always are."

Victoria leaned over and ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, "I think you should run away."

"I can't" he said, looking at her. His big amber eyes were full of pain, "If I leave, I'll never see you again."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself" she said. Her hand covered his clawed hand, gently stroking his fingers and running her hands along the tips of his claws, "You're a good big brother Victor. That's why I want you to be happy. I want you to run away. I want you to leave. And I want you never to get caught."

"Come with me" he insisted.

Victoria shook her head, her bouncy red orange curls bouncing delicately, "I can't."

"You can. It's not like they'll miss you. You're as bad off as I am" Victor said.

"You're older than you look" she said softly.

He laughed, "Much, much older than I look."

Her sad green eyes looked up to him, "If you run away, will you come back for me?"

"Always little flame" he promised, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'll always love you little sis."

Tears streaked down her delicate heart shaped face, "I love you too lion."

"It's not lion anymore Vicky, it's Sabretooth" he said, "Now go home. I'll come get you."

She stood, tears still streaking down her face, and she turned when she got to the stairs, "Hurry."

She disappeared up the stairs and left Victor to plan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**1914**

Victor growled, thrashing wildly against the chains, "When're you gonna grow a pair and let me outta here?!"

"You know we can't do that" his mother said, slowly stroking his latest wounds with a wet cloth.

"Get outta here" he growled, his fangs flashing in the dim light.

She set down the cloth and scurried away like a mouse being chased by a cat. He heard voices, the soft slamming of car doors, and soon, the basement door opened and closed.

Soft footsteps came down the stairs to him and he found himself genuinely smiling, "Victoria."

Her big green eyes widened, "Victor? Is that you? Are you okay?"

He laughed, "Same as usual baby sis."

She sobbed and ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her heart shaped face into his chest, "Oh Victor! You need to get out of here!"

He rubbed her back, careful not to let his claws tear her dress, "Shh, it's okay. Listen to me, I'll be okay."

She looked up, tears still streaking down her face, "You have to run away."

"I know. I have a plan. I'm going to come get you tonight, okay?"

She nodded and glanced at him, "We'll go somewhere North, okay? You're eighteen now, I'm over it. We can run away and they'll never see you again."

She lay her head against his chest again, "I don't want to wait, I want to go. Now."

He laughed and rubbed her back, "You have to learn to be patient little sis."

She held onto the dirty, tattered remains of his shirt, tears streaking down her face.

"It's okay" he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her curls, "I'll take care of you."

She sniffed and held onto him. He enjoyed the times he had with Victoria, once or twice every few years.

"I've been sad lately" he said, letting her do the therapy thing he always hated, but complied with since she was right, it did make him feel better.

"Why?" she asked, looking up.

"I think it's not worth it. I don't care if I get free anymore, all I care about is saving you, getting you free" he said, his eyes going to the ceiling, "I want to kill everyone in the world, watch them choke on their own blood and die, but I want to save you. If I could spend every day of my life, sitting, talking to you, I'd be happy."

She smiled and hugged him, "Never listen to them. You are the best brother in the world."

He smiled, letting his claws gently trace her lips, "And you're the best sister."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Ever since she was little, she liked having him physically hold her. She needed comfort, and he was the only one who ever gave it to her. She knew she was the only one he showed kindness to.

"Victoria?!" he heard her father thunder.

"Oh no" she whimpered.

He stormed down the stairs and ripped Victoria up by her hair, making her cry in pain.

"Let go of her" Victor growled, standing.

"Back with you demon boy" her father snarled.

Victor's hand darted out, grasping his throat and his claws leaving small, bleeding lines on his throat, "If you don't let go of her now, I will rip your head off. Let. Go. Now."

He let go of Victoria, who fell to the floor, gasping for air from her father's grip.

Victor threw her father the length of the room, sending him crashing into the stairs at the foot of the door as he gently lifted Victoria.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, rubbing her throat.

"You can't touch her!" her father thundered.

Victor ran his fingers gently through Victoria's soft curls, "Watch me."

Victoria curled herself into his side and he turned, covering her with his body and sideswiped her father across the face, "Back off!"

He held her closely to his side, keeping the blood away from her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Victor, come on, please. Let's go."

Victor broke the chain in his hand, "Come on."

He pulled her away from the room, ripping off the chains as he ran.

"Come on" he growled, lifting her onto his back, "Hang on."

He lowered himself onto all fours and leapt forward, his pace like that of a wild panther and outraced the humans at the house. He followed the scent of gas back to the small ranch house Victoria lived in.

"Hurry up" Victor said, growling softly as he sniffed the air. He made sure no one was around when he gave her a boost into her room.

She threw down her bag in a moment and then jumped into his arms. He laughed, slinging the bag over her back and putting her over his back, "Come on, let's go."

They shot off down the dirt road, taking off into the trees. He kept up his wild cat pace, running on all fours at top speed.

Victor felt lighter suddenly and stopped. He turned, something was leaning over Victoria.

"Get off her" he snarled, lunging at it and trying to cut it up.

His claws started to cut through it, barely getting through the granite hard skin, but getting through it.

"Victoria!" he shouted. Her little shout of pain made his rage grow. "Nobody hurts my little sister!"

He cut whatever it was's head off and leaned over Victoria, "Vicky? Come on, get up. We have to go."

She whimpered, "No. Go on without me."

"Not in your dreams" he growled, hauling her up over his shoulder and carrying her on two legs. He hauled out in a cabin with her, hiding her and bringing her food. He couldn't bear to listen to her cries of pain as she tried to put out the fire burning in her veins.

The third day he woke up to her screams. Her bright red locks were plastered to her face with sweat, her breath ragged. Her heartbeat was fast and erratic and Victor feared the worse.

"Victoria? Come on, stay with me" he said softly, stroking her face.

"Victor, it burns!" she whined, her voice cracking with pain.

"I know, I know. It's okay. Look at me. I'm here, I'll take care of you" he murmured, "I love you. Okay, you heard it. I love you Victoria. You're my baby sister, you can't leave me."

She screamed and thrashed, "Victor! I love you too."

He felt hot tears streaming down his face, "I'm sorry. I should've taken you home. I'm sorry!"

She reached up, her hand was cooling, "Don't be. I love you big brother."

He took her hand in his clawed one, "I'll always be your lion little flame."

She smiled, "Don't cry Victor. I'll be back."

He laughed weakly, "Yeah, sure. You always say that."

"Don't I always come back?" she asked softly.

He laughed, "I don't think it's the same this time."

Her smile grew, "It is. I'll be back."

She closed her eyes and her heartbeat faltered, and went silent. Victor lifted her into his arms, crying into her dress.

"Victoria. Come back. Please, please come back" he wept, "I know I'm not the nicest guy, I know you could have better family, but please! I love you. You're my baby sister. Come back. Please come back."

He felt fingers running through his hair, "I told you I'd be back."

He looked up. Her scent was sweet, almost burning his nose, but he'd take it. Her heart wasn't beating, and her eyes had changed from their sweet, innocent emerald green to a dark, sinister burgundy.

"Come on Victor, let's go" she said confidently and rose with a fluid grace. He sat in her wake like a fool before she danced back to him, gripping his clawed hand in her own and tugging him to his feet.

"Victoria" he said softly, "You're alive. But...how?"

"I told you I'd be back. I knew it. Now come on, let's go. We've got ground to cover" she grinned and shot off at a fantastic speed. He ran after her, enjoying the thought of having to keep up with her for a change.

She stopped short and he nearly ran into her back, "Wow."

He looked over her shoulder to see a man leaning over a body, his lips at it's throat. Victor turned, he might be sick.

Victoria strode off and Victor turned, seeing her talk to him and he moved aside, letting her lips replace where his had been. Victor took a minute to look at the guy. He had long, dirty blonde hair. The same dark red eyes Victoria had and pale skin. He didn't look like a bodybuilder, but he might be able to handle a fight. Victor smirked, leave it to his little sister to find a winner that fast.

"Hey, you going off on your own so fast?" he called.

Victoria glanced up, ran over and tugged him over and made him stand next to the man.

"Victor, this is James. James, this is my brother Victor. Vic, can I go be a coven with James? Please?" she asked, her wide eyes pleading.

He rolled his amber eyes, "Go ahead. You're old enough to take care of yourself. But listen to me pretty boy, you hurt my little sister, and you'll be answering to me."

James nodded, "I understand. Thank you Victor."

Victor rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, don't get all sentimental. Go on, go be kids. Get outta here. And if they come looking for you-?"

"Kill 'em" Victoria said and grinned wickedly, "Thanks Vic."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go on already, I don't wanna watch you two go sappy-eyed all over each other again" he said. Victoria looked away shyly and James took her hand, turning back to Victor, "Thank you again."

Victor sighed, "Just go already. We've got people tailing us. You need to get away while you can."

James smiled at her and she smiled back, "Bye Vic."

He nodded, "I'll see you again."

She smiled, "As always."

He watched the two of them disappear and smiled. Though he had always cared about her, she was better off on her own. Or, at least, with that guy.

**2004**

Victor roared and leapt at Shadowcat. He went through her phased form and caught her the moment she phased back. Wolverine leapt at him, he quickly countered with his claws. Sure enough, Wolverine was fast enough to get him pinned back, his claws through Victor's shoulder.

Victor saw a flash of red and growled, what now?

Wolverine's claws were pulled out of Victor's shoulder and suddenly, a smaller, familiar figure stood crouched in front of him.

"Vicky?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back" she said, the wicked edge to her voice something he'd never heard before. What happened to her?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Victor had pulled Victoria off the battlefield, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She wrapped her arms around her torso, "I need your help."

He felt the need to comfort her the same way he used to, "Why? What's wrong?"

She looked up and her eyes radiated with pain, "Some other vampires killed James."

Victor snarled, "Give me names and I'll kill them myself."

Victoria looked up, "I want to do it myself Victor. But, I want help. I don't know who else to go to. The only other member of our coven, Laurent, I sent him to go scout there and he was killed by werewolves. This guy, Edward, he killed my James when he was hunting. Just because Edward had a stupid infatuation in this human girl, Bella. I want to kill Bella, make Edward suffer the way I am. But...I don't know if I can do it alone."

She sat down on the bumper of a car around the corner of the building Victor and the Maruders had been fighting behind.

"Listen to me. I know what we can do. You can manipulate these X-Geeks into helping you" Victor said, "Just act like I captured you or something. You're a good actress, right?" Victoria nodded. "Then I'll get captured, come with you, and you'll start manipulating these X-Geeks into thinking some big bad guy killed the love of your life, and you've got superheroes killing vampires."

Victoria smiled, "You think I can do all that?"

Victor smiled, "I know you can. Now" he reached out, loosely gripping her throat in his hand and pushing her back against the hood of the car, "No matter what I do, don't pay attention to it. Now, scream."

She complied and Cyclops came forward, "Let the girl go Sabretooth."

Sabretooth lifted Victoria up, she grasped at his hands, pretending to choke. Cyclops put his hand to his visor and Sabretooth dropped Victoria from his hands, "Okay Cyke, I'll go peacefully." He rose his clawed hands and grinned psychotically, "Psych."

He slashed Cyclops across the chest, sending him back and gripped Victoria again, whispering to her, "You're gonna have to do better than that."

She let out a piercing scream, hurting Victor's ears, "That's better."

Shadowcat phased through, carrying Victoria with her, and Cyclops blasted Victor into a wall. Cyclops locked Sabretooth in restraints, "This time, you're coming with us."

Victoria gaped at them and Victor looked up from under his hair and winked, mouthing 'it's all part of the plan.'

"Kitty, bring her back to the mansion with us" Cyclops said.

"Uh hello, still in battle mode, still Shadowcat" Kitty said.

Cyclops smiled, "Come on then Shadowcat. I have a feeling Logan will be enjoying this."

Victoria was a little scared, who were they? But she had to trust her brother before all else.

They led Victor onto a jet and she saw others there, who all gaped at her when they saw her.

"It's okay, I'm Jean" a redhead said. Victoria could've laughed in her face, it was only them she was afraid of, but she wasn't going to even think it unless there were people like Edward there.

"We're the good guys, we're going to take you back with us" Jean said.

"You're all gifted" Victoria said softly, seeing Nightcrawler teleport onto the jet.

"Yeah. We all are. Are you?" Jean asked.

"Yes" Victoria said, smiling, "I have this ability to escape. I sense safe havens. In other words, I can almost always get away from danger and go where it's safe." A pang of pain hit her chest, "James needed that gift."

"James?" Jean asked.

"My love. He was killed by these others...he was a tracker. He had this sort of 'sixth sense' when it came to what he was tracking. He could tell where they were going, almost as if he could predict their future, know their end...he was a really sweet, kind, caring and all around good guy, despite doing what he had to do to survive" Victoria said.

"What did you have to do?" Jean asked, asking rather than getting in her mind.

"We're vampires" Victoria said, "We had to hunt to live. James was the best at what he did. Some say there are others better, but I don't believe it. James only lost his prey once...now twice.." She felt the hopeless sense of pain that accompanied most of her thoughts of James lately.

"Oh" Jean said, putting her arms around Victoria's shoulders, "Who killed him?"

"This guy Edward, all because he claimed this human girl as his territory, and James was thirsty, he couldn't help it..." Victoria let out a tearless sob, it wasn't acting anymore.

Jean squeezed her shoulders gently, "It's okay. We can help you."

Victoria looked at her, "You would?"

"I'm sure Hank would like to know everything about vampires. If you tell him, I'm sure we'd all be happy to help you" Jean said, smiling.

"How do you plan on that Jeannie?" Wolverine asked.

"Logan" Jean said softly.

"He would never let us get close to her. And, even though I don't know this girl, I think she's scared of him. He has a whole coven behind him, he could kill me and everyone else here if he wanted. I would like to know how you plan to get past them" Victoria said.

"How many are there?" Logan asked.

"Seven, but don't underestimate them. They're strong" Victoria said.

"We can handle it" Logan said.

Victoria looked at him, "You don't have to. Let me do this on my own, please."

"You said it yourself, you go up against them, you'll probably die. If you have us, you won't" Logan went over to her and sat down, "Listen, I'm not going to preach to you that it's all going to get better, because it's not. You're going to hurt for a long time. Eventually, you'll start healing, but it'll take a long time. I would know. A girl like you has to watch out for people in this world though, because vampire or not, you're going to be thought of as 'just a girl' or somethin' like that. I don't think that. I think we can beat these guys, and this is your fight, so if it comes to killing this guy, I'll let you be the one to kill him."

"Logan" Jean said.

"No. He's right. I want to" Victoria said.

"What's your name?" Logan asked.

"Victoria" she said softly.

"Welcome to Westchester Victoria" he said, nodding to her before the jet landed and he was the first to leave.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Victoria looked back at Victor as she walked off the jet after Jean. She was alone, and a little scared to be honest.

"Victoria, welcome to the Xavier Institute" Professor Xavier said, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I don't want to intrude in your mind, so I'd simply ask you anything I'd need to know. Is that okay?"

Victoria nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"Do you have anything with you?" Professor asked.

"No. I'm a nomad. I don't bring things with me but memories" Victoria said, sighing sadly.

"Well, feel free to find a room you like. There's an open one across from Jean and Scott-" Professor began and Victoria shook her head, "I'd like one away from couples please."

"Alright" Professor Xavier nodded, "There's one across from Logan."

Victoria smiled, "Thank you professor."

Logan led her up the stairs and showed her the room, "Here it is. If you need anything, ask Jeannie or me, 'kay?"

Victoria nodded, and went in. She sat on her bed for a short time and got up. She went over to her window and sat down. Rain was pouring down outside, fueling her hopeless thoughts.

'Oh James, my love. I wish you were here' she though to the sky, 'I know you're guarding me now, just as you always did, but I only wish I could see you again. Touch you, kiss you...if only you knew how my heart aches for you.'

She stood, unable to sit and feel hopeless. Maybe she'd go take a walk and find Victor. She desperately needed someone to talk to.

She wandered aimlessly down the halls, like a ghost of legend. Sorrowful, and unable to rest or find peace until she completed her unfinished business. The halls seemed even colder with the thoughts of her lost love.

"You know things are always easier to deal with after some danger room time" Logan said, clearly an open offer.

Victoria smiled, "Sure. Why not?" She realized, with shock, she wasn't acting anymore. But Logan was a genuinely nice guy, she could tell. And maybe he had a little bit of a thing for her, she couldn't tell. He seemed more collected then most men in her presence.

"So, thinking about James again?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know so much about heartache?"

He laughed softly, "I've loved and lost before."

"How many times?" she asked softly.

"A lot" Logan said softly, "What was he like? I mean...you know. Who was he?"

Victoria sighed, "Tall. Gorgeous. Sort of long ash blonde hair. He had the same color eyes as me, but his always seemed deeper than the ones I saw in my reflection. He was perfect in every way. He was a strong hunter, a brutal killer. He loved me with all his heart, soul and everything he had to give. He protected me, and cared for me, and loved me in ways I never thought were possible for anyone else to. When he would kiss me" she sighed, "It always felt like our own little piece of heaven. I couldn't love anyone the way I loved him. Never. He knew he had my heart, and I had his. He may have been a human's worst nightmare, but he was my fairytale come true. He was all I ever wanted, needed and more. I knew we couldn't live without him, and he couldn't live without me, but...it was all too unbelievable to think I lost him."

Victoria stood in the sub-basement with him, "I'm sorry, but you knew I loved him."

Logan smiled and chuckled, "It's no problem. You know what you need? A jog in the woods."

"It's raining" she said.

He laughed, "It's the danger room, anywhere you can think of is where you can be."

She laughed softly, longing deep in her chest. 'Where I'd like to be is with James, wrapped in his arms, wherever that may be.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victoria stretched in the danger room. She caught Logan shooting her appreciative glances. She realized, sadly, she would never have James again. But...why did she have to suffer alone? Why couldn't she bring Logan into something...maybe just casual.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled, "Anytime."

He started the simulation and she shot off at top speed into the trees. She growled, leaping through the trees. Her anger was driving her, the snarls ripping from her throat, shaking her form gently.

"Victoria, slow down! Dammit!" Logan snarled, giving up following her and stopped, panting.

Victoria stopped, aware of him behind her and ran back, appearing at his side, "Are you okay?"

He looked up and a strand of his black hair fell over his eyes, much the way James's hair used to fall over his eyes. Logan's eyes were crystal blue, the color James said he once had.

Victoria looked at him, biting her lip softly.

He stood, "Try to go slower, okay?"

She felt a shudder of desire run through her and she growled, leaping at him and clutching his shirt, pulling him close to her as her lips connected with his. He growled and kissed her back, his soft, warm lips molding with hers. She gasped, the feeling of his skin, blazing against hers, felt so good in a way she didn't understand.

"Logan" she gasped, "Wait. I-I can't."

He panted, "It's okay. I get it. You're still grieving for him."

Victoria sighed, "I probably always will though."

He leaned over, pressing his hand against her cheek, "You are so beautiful. You're so real. You're so different from all of them...and it's a nice change."

She leaned her face into his palm, "I do...want you. But, I don't think I can ever love you."

He leaned closer, "Just try to stay with me, and it won't matter."

She laughed softly, "Thank you. Really."

He smiled, "Can I do one thing?"

She smiled, "Of course."

He leaned closer, his lips pressing to his and kissing her passionately.

Victoria heard the roar of rage the moment Logan heard it, "Who let him out?"

Victoria drew back from Logan and turned to look at the doorway. Victor was standing in the doorway, unchained, snarling softly, "Runt. How could you touch her?!"

"VICTOR! NO!" Victoria shouted, moving in front of Logan as her brother charged. He tackled her to the ground, "Get outta my way frail."

She snarled, clasping her marble hands over Victor's face, "I don't think so 'brother'."

He gripped her wrists, "Let go if you want to keep these attached."

She growled and let go, so did he, "If I ever see you two together again, I will kill one of you, which one I'm not sure yet."

"Oh really?" Victoria asked.

"Don't challenge me" Victor snarled.

Victoria strode over and kissed Logan the way he'd kissed her. She felt Victor's sharp talons cut into her back and she gasped with pain, letting go. Victor slammed her into the floor, "Don't do that. Ever. Again."

"What are you going to do Vic? Force me?" she snarled.

His grip on her throat tightened, "I saved you. You owe me your life. You will do what I say."

She snarled at his soft whisper, she knew Logan couldn't have heard that, "And what if I don't?"

"It won't be just your hide you'll have to worry about" he growled, letting go of her throat and stalking off out of the room.

Victoria stood, rubbing her throat and snarling.

"Why'd he leave you alive?" Logan asked.

"Because he obviously lost whatever made him the 'big bad kitty' when he went up against me last time" she snarled and stalked off in the same way Victor had.

Logan looked after her. She was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***rating now changed to 'M'***

Victoria blazed over to Victor, "What is your problem?!"

He caught her by the shoulders, "Stop it! You know you don't love him!"

Victoria's lips quivered, "I know. But Logan knows pain. Vic, I don't love him. I love James, but my heart hurts so bad!" Her voice cracked, unsuccessfully hiding her pain. "Even if I don't love him, why can't I just have someone to hold my heart while it's so heavy? I won't fall for him, I can never love anyone like I love James. I always have, and always will love him over anyone else. You and I both know that."

Victor leaned over, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. If the X-Geeks saw him now his reputation would be screwed.

"Come on little sis" he murmured, gently running his clawed fingers through her curls, "I love you. You really can't do anything wrong. If you really want him, then take him, but don't get to involved. That's all I'm warning you. Don't let him get to involved either. I don't want him thinking you're his. You're my baby sister, you're nobody's."

She pushed back, "I'm James's."

"I know. And you chose to be. You'll be whoever you want to be. It's always your choice. You chose James, and I'm happy about that. You picked a man that can love you. I'm happy for you" he sighed, "I feel terrible that you lost him. But I'm warning you, you're going to get involved pretty deep with runt. I just want you to remember James at the end of the day, how much you loved him, and know that he is guarding you."

Victoria went back to hug Victor softly, "Thanks Vic."

She went down the hall and turned, "I'll see you around."

"Just be careful, okay?" Victor said.

Victoria smiled, "Sure, sure."

She went back up, pausing outside Logan's door, and knocked softly, "Logan?"

He tugged open the door, "What?"

She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. Victor has a tendency to overreact with me."

"Why? What're you to him?" Logan asked.

"Can I be honest with you?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm like a sister to him. I'm actually his distant cousin, but he was always like my big brother growing up" she said, "I'm sorry Logan. Really. Please forgive me. But...I just want you to know, I can never have what I had with James, ever again. I can't love anyone like that. So..." she said.

He walked over to her and sat down at her side, "It's okay. It doesn't matter."

His warm hand stroked her cheek and she leaned into his warm palm, sighing. She liked the warmth.

He leaned in close to her and kissed her, almost resuming his kiss from the danger room. He kissed her lovingly, his tongue parting her lips. She groaned. The heat of his body was blazing through her shirt and she quickly stripped the flannel shirt off his shoulders, pulling off his undershirt. He growled hotly and his lips crushed onto hers again. She gasped as he picked her up and lay her down on his bed, his lips moving down to her neck. She gasped softly, the warmth felt so good.

He gently started undoing the buttons of her black blouse, slipping it slowly down her arms. She panted softly, her legs wrapping around his waist. He gently kissed the tops of her breasts, peeling off her lacy black bra.

She gasped and arched against him as his tongue softly ran against her breasts, "Logan."

He went back to her lips, kissing her softly as he caressed her bare stomach. He tugged her jeans open, slipping them and her panties off in one tug. She clutched him tighter to her, pulling his jeans off roughly. He groaned at her display of power.

His body connected with hers again and she gasped, the warmth under his skin was blazing. He gently pushed into her and she gasped, it felt so...good.

He couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of her cold body under him, slowly she grew warmer with the heat from his body. She moaned softly, her legs tightening around her waist.

He was touching her in ways James used to, she realized. He probably didn't love her the same way, but still saw her the way James had. James had once called her a living goddess, and she believed it. It must've been true since she'd loved a godlike man like him.

Logan held her tightly against him, their lips crushed together, their bodies connecting everywhere and she clutched him, crying out with him.

She lay back, panting as Logan pressed a soft kiss to her throat.

He smiled, "Like that?"

She grinned, "Yeah. I needed that."

She pressed a gentle kiss against his warm lips, "You're tired."

"Sorry. Had a long day" he said.

She pulled herself against his chest, molding herself to his side, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I had to go out on recon for Cyke three times" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Why? Couldn't he get someone else to do it?" she asked.

He sighed, "I'm the closest to indestructible they have on this team. They need me to do what they can't sometimes."

She sighed, "That hardly seems fair."

"It's not" he said.

"Why do you do it?" she asked, "Save people? Not all of them like you."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know. Even less do on my team."

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about just you. I mean all of you, all the mutants."

He sighed, "Because it's just what we do. They never did anything to us."

She sighed too, "You're tired. Just sleep. I'll be here."

"Won't you sleep?" he asked.

She smiled, "I don't sleep. Ever."

His eyes could hardly stay open, even with his heightened stamina.

She hummed softly, the familiar lullaby she remembered from Victor. He'd always tell her the strangest things. Like the lullaby his mother used to sing hum when he was human, when she was human. Still she remembered it, she refuse to let herself forget it.

Logan fell asleep and Victoria stood. She couldn't feel the numbness she'd once been able to lure herself into. She put on Logan's shirt and sat by the window, "James. I miss you."

The stars shone down to her and she thought she saw one glitter when she spoke of James. Maybe it was him.

"I can't do this anymore" she said softly, "I love you still. This was so wrong...but so right. I get what Edward was getting at, liking a human. They're so warm. But..I miss you. I want to feel your skin when you caress my cheek. I want it to be your lips that kiss me. Your eyes I look into. Your smile that shines brighter than any star. I still love you James, I'll never stop."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Logan woke finding Victoria sitting on her window perch, not having moved from last night.

"You okay?" he asked.

She turned to him, sadness radiating from her eyes, "I'm sorry. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" he said, running his fingers through his hair, "Come here."

She stood and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled and reached out to her.

"I can't lead you on" she said, "I don't think I can do this."

He leaned over, gently stroking her cheek, "It's okay. It was fun while it lasted."

She looked at him, "Look, it's not you, it's just...I can't move on. It's too soon."

He pulled her over to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Listen. I understand. I won't make you do anything. If you ever need anyone, I'll be here."

He gently kissed her neck and she turned away, "That's just it Logan, you're so sweet. I just can't have you when I'm so wholly and completely devoted to someone else."

He smiled, "I know the feeling."

He took out an old picture from the dresser and handed it to her. Logan was there, and a beautiful Japanese woman.

"Who was she?" Victoria asked.

"Her name was Mariko Yashida" Logan said, "I loved her. I don't think I'll ever stop."

He sighed and so did Victoria, "Stay right here."

He noticed her clothes were gone, and she disappeared, reappearing in a moment with a small, ornate silver frame in her hand.

"This was James and I" she said, smiling.

Logan laughed, "I can see how I can't compare to him."

"No one can" Victoria admitted sadly. The picture was the two of them in the forest. They'd been sitting on a cliff, watching the sunset, when Laurent had come with a dead hiker's camera. She'd laughed at the nostalgia and proceeded to take pictures of all of them together.

"I have pictures of James, Laurent, all of us together, and some of us together. We ended up using the whole damn two cameras. I wanted to keep them, so James let me. He took a small pouch for me and I carried the pictures. But he always got to carry a picture of me with him, for when he'd go hunting without me and he'd miss me. I had two of them, and he took his with him that day..." Victoria said, the depression she'd tried so hard to fight falling over her in waves. The hopelessness accompanying it as it always did.

"I'm sorry" Logan said.

She smiled weakly, "So am I."

She stood, "Thanks though Logan. I know you and I both needed that."

He caught her hand gently in his own, "You know where my room is if you ever need me."

She nodded and he let her go. A small breeze ruffled things in the room as his shirt reappeared on his bed. He laughed and shook his head.

Victoria found other clothes from Jean resting on her bed, even more in her closet. The things she'd brought with her, she'd barely let out of her possession. Things James had given her, things they'd gotten together...she missed it.

She changed into the new clothes and took her other clothes, going to clean them and mend them. They'd be back to their original state eventually.

She took out a box, small and round, like a small hatbox, which was what it had been in the early 1920's when she'd acquired it, and it was full of things from over the years. She solemnly took her trinkets off her clothes, and removed her gloves and bracelets. She kept the rings on her left hand, proving that she was still James's, even without him there. She tucked the box in a duffel bag Jean had thought to leave her. She packed her favorite of the clothes in there, and after picking the leaves off her shawl, tucking that in there too. She left her original clothes on top of it. It was time to go see Victor.

She took the stairs downstairs and knocked hesitantly at Victor's private holding cell.

"What do you want Vicky?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry, didn't know you were sleeping. I just want to know, you have the guards almost 24-7, have they said anything about helping me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go ask the professor. He's got plans, but he wants you to approach him first" Victor said and she heard a thud as he fell back onto his bed.

"Thanks Vic" she said softly, her only reply being his light snore.

She went back up the hall and paused outside the two big, wooden doors. With courage she forgot she had, she knocked at the door.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Victoria waited for a moment, and she heard Professor Xavier's voice, "Come in Victoria."

She walked in, "Professor, I would like to know. Could you help me with...them?"

The Professor beckoned her to a chair and let her sit, "Jean has told me everything you wish to share with us, and I'd be happy to help you. We'll send out a team today."

"Who?" Victoria asked, "I'm sorry, but I just want to know."

"Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Storm and Jean" Professor Xavier said, "I don't think they'll be able to withstand us, even if they have abilities beyond the normal vampire specifics."

"They do though" Victoria said, "One can calm people down, he could severely cripple an opponent with his fighting skills alone. Then there's another who's stronger than everyone else. Another can read minds, and a little girl who can see the future. The blond girl is extremely beautiful, and can be a distraction. The lead male, Carlisle, he won't fight you. He's shown the most compassion of any vampire, other than James, that I've ever seen. His mate won't fight either, but she's maternal, so she may if you threaten the younger coven members. They're all protecting a human girl, who I think really fears them. I think they're keeping her as a pet."

Professor Xavier looked concerned, "Would you like to come with us Victoria?"

She nodded, "I should professor. I could aid you."

He nodded, "Then go with Jean. We'll see to something. If you need me, just yell with your mind, and I will help you."

Victoria stood and started to follow Jean, "Thanks Professor."

He nodded and allowed them to go.

"Logan tells me you've been talking to him" Jean said, clearly a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"I thought you were with Cyclops" Victoria said.

Jean paused, "I am. Why?"

"You seem so territorial of Logan. What does it matter if I talk to him? He's a nice guy" Victoria said nonchalantly.

Jean seemed skeptical, "I thought you liked him."

"I do. Just...not the way you do. Clearly" Victoria scoffed.

"What does that mean?" Jean asked.

"You love him. But you won't admit it. You love Scott too, but you can't decide who you love more" Victoria said.

"You're very perceptive" Jean muttered.

"It's a talent" Victoria said softly, grinning mischievously.

A shiver ran up Jean's spine. Victoria was dangerous, she could see that.

The jet landed and Jean looked to Victoria, "Stay here. The last thing we need is to endanger you. If I ask you something telepathically, will you answer?"

Victoria nodded, "Just try not to let the red-head one listen too closely."

Jean nodded and Logan smiled at her before they left. Victoria curled up on the seat. Terror gripped her heart and twisted her stomach into knots. She wasn't scared of the X-Men loosing, she was just afraid of the Cullen coven winning.

She felt the terror at an overwhelming level. Her 'sixth sense' was going off at full.

"Oh my god" she whispered, running to the back of the jet and ducking into the cargo hold. She heard the steps on the jet and cleared her mind, it was Edward.

"Victoria? I know you're here" he said softly. Terror gripped her heart. She'd never felt the need to hide before, but now...she didn't know what to do. James had always made the big decisions, to run and hide or stay and fight. He'd always protected her. And she hadn't been able to protect him.

Edward chuckled, "You could, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have killed you too."

She heard a choking sound, then keening and thuds as whatever was left of Edward was thrown out of the jet. She peered out from her hiding place and saw Victor towering over the remains. Bella, the human, in the corner, hiding. She and Edward had probably come here because they thought it was safe, only to find Victor stowed away. He killed Edward, and left Bella to her. She saw Victor create the fire and Bella sat, shaking in the corner as Victoria crept out and clamped her hand over Bella's mouth.

"Too bad little Bella, your Edward couldn't protect you now" Victoria snarled and sunk her teeth into Bella's neck.

Victoria drained the girl of blood and smiled, wiping the remains from her lips.

Victor stalked back onto the jet, "They're being all civil with them."

"Thanks Victor" she said, smiling.

"You want to see James again someday, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said, "I will though."

Victor grinned and her 'sixth sense' spiked again, "You will today."

Logan heard the scream before anyone else, and knew instantly, Victor had followed.

"Victoria" he whispered.

Jean turned to look at him, but he'd already sprinted back to see Victor, standing by the smoldering fire, Victoria's ashes burning at his feet.

Logan felt a surge of hate, "Why?"

Victor turned to him, "She didn't love you. Get over it."

Logan snarled and leapt at him, "You killed her."

Victor smiled and danced back, "Just like always run. It doesn't change anything."

Logan dropped to the ground. He didn't understand. Victor cared about her, why would he kill her? Because he was a sadistic bastard, that's why.

"I'm sorry Victoria" Logan whispered, "I'll avenge you. Just like you avenged James, I'll avenge you. Just be with him. Be happy."

Victoria turned and felt everything was there. She was put back together, but how...?

"Vicky" she heard the soft, familiar voice.

"James?" She asked, "Am I dead?"

He grinned, "We both are. I've been waiting for you for a long time. Well, it seems long to me."

She smiled, letting him pull her off the clouds and into his arms, "I love you. I missed you."

He nuzzled her cheek, "I love you too. I missed you too."

He kissed her lovingly and his lips felt warm. They were still clearly vampire, but they were together again.

"We have to watch over Logan. He said he'd avenge us" she said.

"Avenge you" James said, "You already avenged me, and finished my hunt." He kissed her lovingly, "We'll watch him. He'll need us, trust me."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Victoria smiled at James, running her fingers through his hair, "I missed you."

He smiled back, his eyes glowing with life, "We're together again. Can you relax? We can't be separated this way."

She sighed, "Okay."

He held her in his arms, the blankness of the clouds was a little...unnerving.

"Can we go somewhere?" she asked, hugging herself closer to him.

He chuckled, "Sure. Logan's got it handled for now."

He took her hand, lifting her up and leading her into a garden. The bright beauty of each single flower made her stare in wonder. All the small creatures were content to keep to themselves, not bothering with them as they sat down in the sun warmed grass.

"This is incredible" she whispered, watching their skin sparkle under the sunlight.

"This is why people don't expect it. Heaven's all around us, they just never look. These are animals that lived in the world before, these are plants that died, grass that died, everything here died and started anew here" James said.

"This is heaven, isn't it?" Victoria asked.

"It must be" James said, "You're here."

Victoria jumped as she felt a presence join them, not a frightening one, but a strangely calming one.

"Everything is well?" a breathy whisper questioned.

James smiled, "Yes. I'd like you to meet Victoria. She was, and is again, my one and only love."

Victoria looked around to see who James was speaking to, but could see no one. He wasn't even looking behind him to speak, as the voice came from behind them.

"Hello Victoria" the whisper said.

"Hello" she replied.

"Is everything well?" the whisper asked.

"Yes. It's perfect. Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" the whisper faded away.

She looked to James in confusion, "Was that...?"

"Yep" James grinned, "You're not crazy either. I went through that possibility and many more being here at first. But...then I decided it didn't matter. This is a nice way to spend eternity. Do you want to see our home?"

"We have a home?" Victoria asked, marveling. They'd never really had a permanent home before.

She followed him, his hand around hers. He kept turning back and smiling. They came to a stop beside a cabin and she smiled, "Oh my...this is ours?"

He nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I love it" she smiled, grinning.

Voices gathered around them and Victoria recognized voices, "Jean, Logan and the professor!"

James chuckled, "Yeah. Jean prays a lot. I think we're guarding her. I've seen Laurent around here, and he's always with some blonde. I don't even remember who she is."

She could see Jean, Logan and the Professor through the ground and she held onto James. He chuckled, "Don't worry, you won't fall in."

Victoria nodded and watched.

"Professor, really! Victor's insane, he killed her!" Jean gasped.

"I need to see Victor" Victoria said, "What they're talking about doesn't matter anymore. I need to see my brother."

The clouds swirled and she saw Victor. He was sitting in a cell, his face tear streaked.

"Vicky" he croaked sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, "I'm sorry too Victor."

She saw him, the bout of insanity had passed. He'd realized what he'd done.

"Vicky" he sobbed, "Come back. Please. Live forever, like you were meant to. Let me die instead, please!"

Victoria sat down, "I wish I knew how Vic. I'd have to bring James back with me. I couldn't live without him."

Victor was holding a picture in his hand, one she recognized. She'd been a baby, and he'd been a little boy. He'd been sitting on his front steps with her in his arms, and they'd both been smiling.

"I'm sorry it couldn't be different" she murmured, and returned her gaze to James, "Can we help them?"

"Not much, but when they ask for help, we can" James said.

Victoria sighed, "Oh they're going to need it at this point."

James chuckled softly, "Come inside, I want to show you the inside."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Victoria gasped as she walked inside, it was beautiful!

"James, this is...incredible!" she looked around, taking in the sweet smells of nature and the scents of worn leather, warm cloth, flowers, and...blood? She glanced to James, who smiled and lead her to the refrigerator, opening it and revealing the containers upon containers of blood in there. She laughed and smiled, unable to speak. She hadn't felt such deep, intense emotion since...almost a year, when she'd been separated from James. The feelings since she'd been here, with him again, crushed her heart with joy.

"Did you want to know how you can see things here?" he asked.

"How?" she asked, eager to know what was going on with the X-Men.

"Just look in the mirror" James said. She saw Logan arguing with Jean, clearly the emotion on both sides was only camaraderie, not attraction. She remembered and flinched, turning to James, "Are you angry at me?"

He shook his head, "You didn't have me. I understand."

She looked around, "Even though this is heaven and everything, can we....?"

"Sleep together?" he asked, smiling playfully, "Yes. That was one of the first things I asked. It's paradise for every spirit. Once you come, you're welcomed, and then you're provided with everything you need. It's incredible, but when you're alone...it can get lonely."

Victoria snuggled into James's arms, pressing her lips softly to his throat, "Tell me more."

"Well, when you're here, you're provided with everything you need and then you're left alone. All you have to do is ask for something and you receive it. It's...lonely" James said, "But I have you, so I'm not lonely anymore."

Victoria kissed him, her lips molding with his in the warm, familiar way she'd missed so badly.

"James" she whispered, "I love you."

He chuckled, kissing her softly before nibbling her lower lip, "I love you too."

He picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and kissing her lips so gently. Her arms wound around his neck and they lay on the bed together, just laying, touching and kissing. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on her back, gently rubbing her aching muscles. Her arms were around his neck, her fingers in his hair, cementing their bodies together. She lay on top of him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. He drew back, holding her against him.

"James?" she whispered.

"Give me a second" he said softly, his voice was thick.

"Oh James" she murmured, snuggling against him and wrapping her arms around his neck again. She looked up and realized, he could cry. She stroked away the tears running down his face.

"It feels like a dream" he whispered, "Like I'll wake up and you'll disappear. That you never existed. I love you so much, I'm so happy it hurts. I can't take it, I feel like I'm going to loose you again, and I just can't bear it." She nuzzled his cheek, kissing his lips softly, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, his around her. He buried his face in her throat, taking in her scent lovingly and kissing her neck softly.

He looked at her after a moment, meeting her eyes, "I missed you so much. I watched you so closely, and I'd thought you'd moved on. I was glad, but it hurt me so deeply...I missed you, but I never would've wished you death."

"Neither of you will stay dead" the whisper said.

"What?" James asked, "But I thought everyone stayed here."

"Not you two. Your bodies can be repaired" the whisper said, "And I will. It will be a miracle. First, you will go back as earthbound spirits. You'll guide them from beside them, and once they get your bodies in the same place, I will heal them and you can return to them."

"Really?" James asked softly.

"Yes" the whisper replied.

"Thank you" James said, smiling brightly.

"Do not leave each other. You're each other's greatest strength" the whisper said.

"We know. Thank you" James said.

Victoria felt the change suddenly, and they were sitting on the floor of the infirmary in the Xavier school.

Victoria took James's hand and led him up the hall where she heard shouting voices.

"She's dead because of him professor!" Logan snarled, "He needs to die, and the blade can do it!"

Victoria sighed, rolled her eyes and picked up a marker, rapping loudly on the dry erase board with it and drawing their attention. She wrote the address of the warehouse that looked like a prison cell on the board and wrote 'Go there NOW!'.

The professor looked at the words and smiled, "Victoria? You've brought James, haven't you?"

"Of course" she said, "Why would I travel without him?"

The Professor smiled, "She's here. So is James."

Logan looked around, "She's dead."

"I know. She's come back to us" Xavier said.

"Wait, Victoria's a ghost?" Jean asked.

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Ironic, I know. Listen, you don't have much time!"

"Why?" Charles asked.

She wrote on the board for all of them to see, 'Victor is there. GO NOW!'

Logan looked to the professor, "You stay here and sort this out, I can tell what we've got to do."

"Logan" the professor said, "Take the blade. Kill him. But make it as painless as possible."

Logan nodded, "Will do."

Victoria wrote 'Thanks' on the board and smiled at them.

"Victoria, James, if you'll follow me, there's a little girl who can see spirits that could tell us what is going on" Professor Xavier said, and rolled his wheelchair to the door.

Victoria looked to James, smiling, and tugged him along down the hall.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victoria led James down the halls after the professor.

"Wicked" Professor Xavier said, "Can you see them?"

The rain pouring down and the flash of lightning scared Victoria, the soft boom of thunder ominous. The young girl looked up from under her long black hair, "Yes. They're right there." She pointed to them.

Victoria shivered, "It's like the Ring meets Sixth Sense." James rubbed her arms.

Wicked's white-blue eyes focused on them, "Who are you?"

"James and Victoria" James said, "Tell the professor we need him to go to Scottsdale, Arizona. I need him to find my body. It'll be there, in the remains of an old ballet studio."

"Go to Scottsdale, Arizona. You need to find his body in the remains of a ballet studio. There was a fire there once. He didn't have to tell me, I can tell. Go quickly" Wicked said.

Victoria looked at the girl with fear, "How do you know all this?"

Wicked shrugged, "I just know."

Victoria pushed herself tighter against James, "She scares me."

"I know. It's okay" James murmured, stroking her firey curls.

Wicked turned her head, watching them, "You have a strong bond."

He looked at her, "I know."

Victoria huddled against James's side, "Why do you keep staring at us?"

"Because you're strange. I see spirits all the time, but you two...you're unique" Wicked said.

"Because of what we are" Victoria asked softly,

"Yes. Because of what you are" Wicked said.

The professor nodded, "Come with us Wicked. James, Victoria, if you'd be so kind as to lead us?"

"Sure" James said.

"They agreed" Wicked said, and stood.

She followed the professor and Victoria and James followed them, "She really, really scares me."

"I know" James said softly, "But I think she can hear us."

"I can" Wicked said.

Victoria shivered, but they sat on the jet anyway. They were nervous.

They landed and James started walking, feeling the physical pull to get back to himself.

"James, please, wait" Victoria said, worried.

"I won't go back, I'll just lead them to my body" James said. He took her hand, smiling, and tugged her with him. She laughed with joy and grinned as he ran with her. They both felt the pull to him and he pounded loudly on the wood, drawing Wicked's attention.

She walked over and lifted James's body effortlessly. Victoria glanced to James, "She scares me even more now."

They went back to the Xavier school and Wicked set James down next to Victoria, "I'll go tell Logan."

Victoria smiled and let go of James's hand to twine together the fingers of their hands on their bodies, "Meet you there."

He smiled and at the same time, felt himself come back to life.

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt as if she'd been asleep for a long time. She smiled and turned to James. He was smiling back, "Miss me?"

She smiled and hopped down, "I've been with you. I can't miss you when I'm with you."

He laughed and grinned as he kissed her softly, "Let's go see the Professor."

Logan stood in the door, blood on his shirt, "Sorry Victoria."

"Why?" she asked.

"Victor's dead." Logan looked at her in regret and she glanced to James. Things really had changed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Victoria stared at Logan in shock. "What?"

"I had to" Logan said regretfully, "He asked me to."

She shook her head, "But I'm alive. I'm back."

Logan sighed, "He wouldn't have cared. He's hurt you once already. He said to tell you he was sorry."

"He knew I was alive and he let himself die?!" she asked, her voice creeping toward hysterics.

"Vicky, it's okay baby" James murmured, stroking her hair.

"No!" she shouted, "It's not okay! Victor was my brother and he _asked to die!_"

Logan reached out and rubbed Victoria's shoulders, the dry sobs wracking her small frame.

James cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back and murmuring that it would be okay.

"He was my brother!" she sobbed, "It didn't matter what he did, he can't die, he just can't!"

She held onto James's jacket as she sobbed.

"Sorry" Logan said.

"Don't be" James said, "She's just angry at Victor. He told her once that he would always take care of her. She's angry because he's not keeping his promise."

She sunk to the floor and James sat with her, still holding her. "I'm sorry Victoria" Logan said.

"Don't be" Victoria said.

She wiped her eyes, almost expecting tears, and she looked at them, "It'll be fine. It was his choice."

Victor wasn't in the best of places, but he could still see them, "Yeah. It was. Sorry Vicky."

**The End**


End file.
